Lightning and Dragons
by PokeIdeal541
Summary: Drabble. Ash vs Lance


**Hi there! This is my first FanFic, and It honestly is more of a drabble. I was bored, and just felt like writing it. I apologize if this isn't the best, but I tried. I would appreciate reviews, especially constructive criticism, but don't feel you** _ **have**_ **to review. Also, I am looking for FanFic ideas, feel free to PM Me any you have. Now that I'm done blathering away, here's the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, Pokemon USUM would not call Team Rocket "Team** _ **Rainbow**_ **Rocket."**

* * *

"And it's down to the final match! Ash's Charizard just went down, unable to defeat Lance's Dragonite! Can anyone defeat the ace of Lance's team?"

Ash grimaced. First Sceptile, now Charizard? Ash was currently battling Lance, for the title of Champion, and if this kept going on, he'd never win.

"Grr… Pikachu! I choose you!". From Ash's shoulder, a yellow mouse hopped off, cheeks already sparking, eager to battle. "Pi- KA!" Pikachu shouted, fire in its eyes.

Lance wasted no time, immediately calling out a command. "Dragonite, start off with Earthquake! Don't let that Pikachu move!" Dragonite, showing no sign of exhaustion from it's previous battle, quickly stomped the ground, causing the ground to shake. A lot.

Panicking, Ash called out "Quick! Spring yourself into the air with Iron Tail to Doge!"

Pikachu dodged… only to find himself face-to-face with a certain Dragonite. "Dragonite! Use Fire Punch while Pikachu's in the air!". Lance smirked, knowing Pikachu couldn't dodge.

"No! Pikachu, get out of there!" Ash yelled, but there was no way out he could think of. The Fire Punch hit Pikachu. Hard.

"Will you look at that! Lance's Dragonite scores a direct hit on Challenger Ash's Pikachu!" cried the announcer. "Can _anything_ stand up to Lance's Dragonite?!"

"Pikachu! Are you okay! Can you battle?"

"Pi… Ka…" it said weakly, nodding. Ash breathed a sigh of relief, letting go of the breath he was holding.

"Okay then, Pikachu! Use Electro Ball, get Dragonite into the air!" Ash commanded.

Lance shook is head "Ash, you realize Dragonite can _fly_ , right? You can't use that tactic on me."

"I know, and Dragonite won't be flying much longer!" He retorted, with an equal amount of fervor.

"Pikachu, Quickly! Use Thunder Wave now that Dragonite is in the air! Don't let it move!

' _That Pikachu knew Thunder Wave, a move that paralyzes anything it touches!'_

Pikachu promptly shot out an electric wave, paralyzing Dragonite. "And now Pikachu, use THUNDER!"

Lance's eyes widened in worry. Dragonite, I know you're paralyzed, but try your best, use the fall to try creating another Earthquake!"

As Dragonite hit the ground, it caused a dust cloud, obscuring the field.

"PIKACHU!"

"DRAGONITE!"

"Will you look at that folks! After that, you can be sure that _these_ Pokémon will be exhausted! At this point, either of these prodigious trainers may win!" At this point, every drop of attention in the crowd was directed towards the field, where two powerful Pokémon were surely standing.

As the dust cloud cleared, the two Pokémon stood, both clearly extremely exhausted.

Ash let his shoulders sag, giving a sigh in relief. He looked at the Pokémon on the field. They both looked extremely worn out. A single attack would end the battle.

"Ash" Lance said, snapping Ash out of his thoughts. "Both of our Pokémon are worn out. You've probably noticed by now, they can't stand much more. How about we end this? One attack?"

"Okay" Ash replied, wiping some sweat off his forehead. "Pikachu? Ready?"

"Pi…" Pikachu panted, nodding back at Ash. "Okay then! Give your best THUNDER!"

"Dragonite!" Lance called. "HYPER BEAM"

The attacks collided, and once again, the field was obscured.

* * *

As the dust cloud cleared, the Pokémon looked back to its trainer. They had been through so much, and known each other so long. For years, they had been it's home. The Pokémon felt exhaustion coming over it, and looked at it's trainer. As their eyes met, and understanding passed between them. The Pokémon faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **UPDATE: Special thanks to** **ChocolateTeapot for pointing out some grammar errors. :)**

 **See? Just a drabble. Meh. If anyone could PM Me an idea for an actual story, I'd gladly try it out. Have fun catching!**

 _-PokeIdeal541_


End file.
